Star Wars Legends
Star Wars Legends '''(a.k.a. '''Expanded Universe) is a Star Wars subtheme of sets which come the Star Wars canon that existed before the 2014 reboot. This subtheme currently contains thirteen sets, one of the smallest that a Star Wars subtheme contains. History The first set to be comsidered part of the Expanded Universe was the 10131 TIE Collection, released in 2004. This set contained a TIE Advanced and two TIE Fighters, all of which were in the Original Trilogy; however, the inclusion of a TIE/d Fighter made this set the first ever in the Expanded Universe line. , the first set to include Expanded Universe material.]] In 2007, the 7664 TIE Crawler was released. Unlike the 10131 TIE Collection, this set was the first to be purely from the Expanded Universe. The set also included two Shadow Stormtrooper minifigures which were also exclusively from the Expanded Universe. , the first full Expanded Universe set.]] The next year saw the release of the 7672 Rogue Shadow, which was to tie in with The Force Unleashed, the Star Wars video game and multimedia project released in the same year. The Rogue Shadow, the space vessel that the set was inspired from, was the main ship in the story. The set came with a battle-damaged Darth Vader, along with Galen Marek and Juno Eclipse, both of whom became the first minifigures in the Expanded Universe subtheme designed to be specific characters. After a one-year break, the Expanded Universe line returned with the release of the 8087 TIE Defender in 2010. The set featured the three-winged starfighter of the same name, and featured a new TIE Pilot with a redesigned helmet modeled more closely on the helmet seen in the movies and other media, along with a Stormtrooper. In 2012, two sets based on Star Wars: The Old Republic were released: 9497 Republic Striker Fighter, and 9500 Fury Class Interceptor, making them the first sets to be based on events in the Star Wars universe that occured prior to Episode I. 2013 saw the continuation of The Old Republic sets, which included the release of the set 75000 Republic Troopers and Sith Troopers Battle Pack, the smallest Expanded Universe set to be released to date. In 2014, LEGO released a promotion figure, Darth Revan, a Sith Lord from Star Wars: The Old Republic, in honor of Star Wars Day on May 4th. Sets , a character from the EU.]] 2004 * 10131 TIE Collection - Minifigures: Darth Vader, TIE Pilot (Two), Droid Brain 2007 * 7664 TIE Crawler - Minifigures: Shadow Stormtroopers (Two) 2008 * 7672 Rogue Shadow - Minifigures: Vader's Apprentice, Juno Eclipse, Battle Damaged Darth Vader 2010 * 8087 TIE Defender - Minifigures: Stormtrooper, TIE Pilot (New Design) 2012 * 9497 Republic Striker Fighter - Minifigures: Satele Shan, T7-O1, Jace Malcom * 9500 Fury Class Interceptor - Minifigures: Darth Malgus, Sith Trooper (Two) 2013 *75000 Republic Troopers and Sith Troopers Battle Pack - Minifigures: Republic Trooper (Two) Sith Trooper (Two) *75025 Jedi Defender-Class Cruiser - Minifigures: Sith Trooper, Jedi Knight (The Old Republic), Jedi Consular, Sith Warrior *Jek-14 Mini Stealth Fighter - Minifigures: Jek-14, R4-G0 *75018 JEK-14's Stealth Starfighter - Minifigures: Jek-14, R4-G0, Separatist Bounty Hunter, Special Forces Clone Trooper *LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles - Minifigures: Special Forces Commander 2014 *5002123 Darth Revan - Minifigures: Darth Revan *75051 Jedi Scout Fighter - Minifigures: Ithorian Jedi Master, Jek-14, Astromech Droid, RA-7 Protocol Droid 2015 *75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter - Minifigures: Anakin Skywalker, Asajj Ventress, R4-P22 Legends The Old Republic The Force Unleashed Category:Star Wars subthemes Category:Licensed themes Category:Themes introduced in 2004